


the most wonderful time of the year

by harrysuks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysuks/pseuds/harrysuks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't like Christmas, but Harry does.</p><p> </p><p>(this is so DUMB i wrote this last minute for my creative writing class, but it turned out to be a lil cute okay sue me.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the most wonderful time of the year

Louis doesn’t hate Christmas. He doesn’t, even though it may seem like he does. He is by no means a Scrooge or someone who hates everything about the festive season. He just dislikes the fact that people who are evil for an entire year are somehow changed in the last week of the year, just in time for presents and themed drinks. But, his best friend, Harry, loved every aspect of it. He probably even loved waiting in line at malls to buy presents for people he doesn’t even like. Harry never hated people, he claimed that even saying the word would make you ugly or something. Louis never really understood why Harry did or said most of the things he did. However, he did know his best friend well enough to know what he desperately wanted for Christmas. It was only on his wish list for a good 8 months. It was a simple gag gift, a kale necklace (Yes, a kale necklace. Harry had a thing for being healthy and everyone was pretty sure his bloodstream was 99% pressed juice). Amongst other things from Gucci that Harry wanted which Louis could never afford on a struggling student budget. Louis knew that Harry was worth way more than a gag gift, but this was Louis’ excuse from his inescapable emotions.

 

The thing is, Louis had been in love with Harry from the first day they met in 2nd grade when Louis saved him from eating a glue stick. So, a kale necklace that had no real meaning to it except for being funny would do. Even still, Louis thought about how Harry was probably gonna get him something practical and sentimental because that was just the sort of person Harry was, thoughtful. God, Louis was so in love with him it was almost pathetic. He had no more time to waste because they agreed to meet that night to exchange gifts.

 

Louis summoned up the courage and just bought the stupid necklace and threw it into a bag with a little bow on it, making it look like he actually put some thought into this. A few hours later and Louis was sat at the table by the lit up Christmas tree in his living room. He looked up at the star and angel fighting each other to be at the top of the tree. Harry wanted an angel, but Louis wanted a star. It led to a ridiculous fight that ended in 2 seconds when Harry agreed to put them both at the top. Louis smiled to himself at the fond memory of them being complete idiots. He was snapped out of his trance when he heard Harry’s loud chunky boots echoing throughout the apartment. He looked him up and down, smiling wide until he saw his hands empty.

 

“Uh, Haz, I thought we at least agreed on getting each other one present.” Louis was somewhat offended.  
“I know, and I did. Get you a present I mean.” Harry’s smile shifted to something more nervous than excited.Louis knew that face, the face of Harry having to keep a secret. He had seen it one too many times.

 

“Did you get me tupperware or something because i swear to God I will-” Louis began but stopped when Harry pulled a mistletoe out of his pocket.  
“W-what, why do you have that?” Louis stammered, this couldn’t be real. This had to be some Holiday prank or something, anything. He briefly thought about whether or not he left his diary open for anyone to read, that had to be why Harry was doing this.

 

“Louis, do you realize that you’re pretty easy to read?” Harry stepped closer and brought the mistletoe above both of their heads. He looked up and pretended to be shocked when he saw it.

 

“Well, I guess we have to the old tradition, eh?” Harry smiled his trademark grin and Louis couldn’t believe that this was his life. His gag gift was lying forgotten on the table as he leaned up on his tiptoes in order to meet Harry’s lips. It was only then that he realized that Christmas wasn’t about the gifts, but about the people that you spend it with.


End file.
